neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talnec Franco
Talnec Franco (June 10, 995 SA -- 1252?) is an Aasimar archcleric, educator, and mage. He is most famous for founding The Vargus School in Malvont City, Malvont in 1077 SA, and for his work developing the mineral Futurium, culminating in the discovery of the spell Dispel Magic in 1035 SA. He is considered the primary patron of the Vargus School (originally Malvont University). The Futurian Society hosts a celebration in his honor each year on the aniversary of his birth in their boarding balloon over Francord Hall in Willa West, Malvont. He is still the honorary chair of the University's Board of Masters, even though he has not been seen or heard from since the Hurricane of 1252 SA. He coined the school's educational principles: pertinacia, scientia et pax. Talnec Franco was born near the source of the Haverstad River near Voltagasy, Nyasa to a human mother. He lived with his mother in exile for the first five years of his life in a cabin south of the mountain range, where his mother worked as an alchemist and doctor to the farmers. His paternal lineage wasn't confirmed until 1001 SA, when began to display the incredible ability to read, memorize and understand entire books by wrote. He determined to be the son of the minor deity Delleb-Baccob, patron god of The Caltris School, who had impregnated his mother in exchange for access to the books. In Voltagasy he trained for several years as a rhapsody before enrolling at the Caltris School and completing Apprentice Alchemy, Journeyman Arcane Science, Master Arcane Science, and Archmaster in Arcane Science with a focus in Planar Studies. When it became clear that the Nyassan government restrictions on arcane arts and sciences were too restrictive, he traveled north to the then small nation of Malvont, where he obtained a grant of land and money from King Avimeus the First to start a university for the betterment of the city. In 1250 SA, Talnec began work on a project he claimed would create a school of temporal spells and artifacts in the vein of Time Stop that would allow the caster or possessor to control closed or universal entropy. In essence, Time Travel. This magic would open whole new doors to zero-source spellcasting power. The project was reputed to cost over 50,000 GP per day. His research was lost when he disappeared during the winter of 1252, and his laboratory, located somewhere in Willa West, was sealed baring his return. As the party discovered, Talnec's disappearance corresponded with his discovery of a way to step out of time. He is capable of reentering time at certain points of his choosing, but does not appear to do so frequently. He now lives in a secret study outside of space and time, duplicating himself, developing advanced magic, and trying to save time in timelines where the world abruptly ends on June 10th 1444. He has met many iterations of Leilah Maloch and Ashra, and asked many of them to save their own timelines. In Eon The party met Talnec in his secret study after what was, for them, the Awakening in 1444. He gave them information, allowed them to rest outside of time, then sent them back to late 1443 to save the world. Category:NPCs Category:Southern Continent People Category:Nyasa People Category:Malvont People